The Darkness 3: The Curse Continues
by QuestionAuthority17
Summary: [slight humor] Fez and Jackie are back. But so are the others. It'll be a major war against good and evil. Who will win? rating may go up
1. It's Not Over

The Darkness 3: The Curse Continues… 

Chapter One: It's Not Over

In one of the most beautiful meadows in Point Place, Wisconsin, a boy and his girlfriend were sitting in the grass. The breeze was gentle and welcoming. "This is such a lovely day." Carrie, the girl, said. "Yeah," Roy began. "It is great out today." Just then, Carrie got an eerie feeling. "Um, Roy, maybe this place isn't so great after all." She said, looking around.

"Don't be silly, it's beautiful!" Roy smiled and laughed. Carrie felt a strange presence. Like someone was watching her. The blond stood up and looked for a better view. "Oh, calm down, Carrie." Roy said.

Suddenly, a blue-gray mist formed in front of them. A girl's figure appeared, although it was foggy, like a ghost. She had brunette hair and solid black eyes. She was smirking evilly. Carrie was frozen in fear. Roy stood up. "W-wh-who are y-y-y-you?" he asked. "I am Jackie," she said in a ghostly voice. "You're worst nightmare." Jackie was back…again.

She made her eyes turn a bright red. That's when Roy started to shake uncontrollably. His body turned pale and bony. Blood was pouring from his mouth. Carrie screamed. "ROY! OH MY GOD!" she closed her eyes as Roy's body was completely crushed and bones and flesh flew everywhere. As if he'd exploaded or something.

Jackie's eyes returned normal. She looked at Carrie. "Why, why did you do that?" Carrie demanded an answer. "I'd be nice to her, little girl," someone said. Another blue-gray cloud appeared. A man appeared the same way Jackie did. It was Fez, of course. "She controlls your life." He shot a glare at Jackie. "Which really sucks that now you have, like, a thousand powers." He muttered. "Shut up, we have more important things to deal with." Jackie snapped.

"Nice welcome." Fez sighed under his breath. "Who…are you…two?" Carrie asked in fear. "Well, we are two people." Fez replied sarcastically. Jackie narrowed her eyes and yelled, "Let ME do the talking, Fez!" She looked back at Carrie. "He doesn't matter. We are two killers from 1976. You probably don't know about us. For you might not know Eric Forman." Jackie said.

"Of course I know Eric, he's my cousin." Carrie looked irritated. "OKAY! That helps!" Fez smiled. "Yeah. We've been trying to kill him for years now. But thanks to his numbskull friends, we haven't been able to succeed. Now we need you to help us." Jackie stated. "WHAT? I will NOT kill Eric!" Carrie shouted. "Oh, okay then we have to kill you." Fez said. He tried to do what Jackie did, but failed.

"What the hell? Oh well it doesn't matter. Okay, if you don't help us, we have to kill you." Jackie said. "I-I-I w-won't!" Carrie refused. "We tried…" Jackie muttered. She did the same thing to Carrie as she did to Roy, causing her body to explode.

Fez was floating there in awe, staring at what was left of Carrie. "What the hell! It's been three years, and I STILL don't have a damn power!" he cursed. "You know, you're really getting on my nerves." Jackie said. "I could tell," Fez furiously glared at her. "You destroyed me last time." "You were in the way!" Jackie explained.

"Anyways, how are we going to kill Eric?" Fez asked, changing the subject. "I don't know, but it needs to be brutal." Jackie replied. "…why…?" Fez asked. "Idiot," Jackie mumbled. "CAUSE HE KILLED YOU, MORON!" she yelled. Fez cowered slightly. "Oh, okay…" he whimpered. Jackie was scary as a ghost.

Meanwhile, Eric was at the graveyard. He was looking at Donna's tombstone. _I miss you, Donna. I'll never forget you. Or Hyde, Kelso, Mom, Dad, or anyone that died. _He thought.

He felt the presence of someone else. Someone he knew. He smelled an awkward smell. Like an insence. He'd smelled it before. In the circle. With Hyde, and Kelso, and the others. But this was new. He felt the presence of someone…behind him.

Eric turned around to see a blue-gray cloud. With a figure of a person inside. It was Hyde! "AHHHH!" Eric screamed, falling onto his back.

"Damn, Forman," Hyde rubbed his ears. "Even when I'm dead, I can hear you." "H-H-Hyde? Y-y-y-you're a-alive!" Eric stammered. "I am? Hahaha, cool." Hyde chuckled. "Oh my God, this is creepy." Eric muttered.

Another cloud appeared. But Kelso was inside. "Damn, who screamed?" he asked. "AHHHHH!" Eric screamed again, this time louder. "What the hell, Forman! SHUT UP!" Hyde yelled.

At the same time, Laurie was washing dishes, for the first time in her life. She wiped them until they were clean. She started to put them up when she heard someone call her name. "Ooohhh Laurie…." The voice was eerily familiar.

The blond girl turned to see a dark fog in front of her. Fez was in the center of the haze, holding a dagger-like object. He would just desinigrate her, but he had no powers.

"Oh, shit, hell no, you're dead!" Laurie declared. "Oh, really," Fez looked around. "I look alive. But you won't need to worry about that now." Fez smirked. Laurie took off running to the side in fear. Fez watched her go. "Damn." He sighed. "Now I have to find her." He started off to follow her.


	2. Graveyard Secrets

Chapter Two: Graveyard Secrets

Meanwhile, Eric was still staring at the ghosts before him. "H-h-how is th-this happening?" he asked. "Uhh, well, um, we are…the living dead!" Kelso exclaimed. Hyde gave him a dumb look. "If you weren't a ghost, I'd punch you right now!" he snapped.

"Okay, you two haven't changed." Eric sighed. "Shut up Forman," Hyde said. "Okay, I'll try to explain this in a way it goes through your thick skull." Eric frowned at the insult, "Look who's talking."

"Shut up. It all started like this…" Hyde started the story.

_Flashback, A Month Ago…_

_The graveyard was quiet and calm. Noone was visiting the lonesome cemetary, and only a raven was in the area. Suddenly, a fog entered the graveyard and circled around a few of the tombstones. _

_More fog started emitting itself from the earth in front of the graves. Figures appeared in the haze. There were Kelso and Hyde, standing in individual patches above their graves._

"_What the hell?" Hyde looked around, now puzzled. "Awesome! I'm, like, alive!" Kelso smirked. "Kelso? Damn, this is weird. Not that I don't like being alive, just not next to you." Hyde mumbled. "I heard that!" Kelso huffed. "Good." Hyde remarked._

"_This can't be possible, if we're alive, there's got to be more people alive!" Kelso said. "Yeah, that is true." Hyde agreed. "You're right, boys, it is true." A female's voice stated. The two turned to see Jackie, right there. "Oh, damn, not you again." Hyde cringed._

"_Yes, me again. But I don't have time to play with you babies, I've got to go do some killing. Bye now." With a flash, Jackie dissappeared. Kelso and Hyde exchanged looks before dissappearing, as well._

_Flashback ended…_

"Wait, wait, wait, Jackie's back?" Eric asked. "Yeah, and she's still pretty damn agervating." Hyde replied. "Yeah, I'm no baby!" Kelso complained. Eric and Hyde hesitated, and then burst out laughing.

"Hold on, guys," Eric stopped laughing and his face paled. "I-if Jackie's back, then, I'M GONNA DIE!" "Forman, you've stayed alive for, like, six years, I'm sure you'll be okay." Hyde assured. "But you are already dead, and you don't have to worry about this!" Eric grabbed his head, in pain from a massive migrane.

All of a sudden, more fog appeared. "Oh god, I bet that's Jackie!" Eric shuddered. That's when he felt a sharp, sudden pain on his cheek. Like someone slapped him. "OWWH!" he moaned. "If you EVER call me Jackie again, I'll kill you!" It was a feminine voice, but it wasn't Jackie. A red headed girl appeared in front of them.

"DONNA!" Eric gasped. Donna smiled dimly. "Hey Eric." She said.

At the same time, Jackie was stalking Laurie, watching her every move. _Heheheh, you think you're safe Laurie. But truth is that I'm watching you. You won't get out alive this time. _Jackie thought. She teleported in front of the blond, scaring her half to death.

"NOT YOU, TOO!" she shreiked. "Yes, me too." Jackie smirked. In the other room, Fez heard the scream. "Damn it, Jackie found her before I did. Again. Damn." He muttered.

"Uh, uh, leave m-me a-a-alone!" Laurie backed into the wall. "Ha, you honestly think that's gonna work?" Jackie asked. "No. But it was worth a shot?" Laurie frowned. Jackie's eyes started to turn red, and Laurie started to shake.

Soon enough, Laurie was dead. Fez entered and looked at what used to be Laurie. "Damn, Jackie, let me kill someone!" he whined. "Well, find them next time!" Jackie snapped. "I call the killing of Eric!" Fez stated. "My ass, Fez! I'm killing Eric! You screwed that up for me last time!" Jackie shouted.

Eric was still in the graveyard. "So Jackie's alive again?" Donna asked. "Yeah." Kelso sighed. "It really sucks, don't it?" Hyde asked. "Yeah, for me! You guys are dead!" Eric yelled. "You will be too, if you don't fight back, dumbass." Someone muttered. Eric turned around to see Red standing there. Or rather, floating there.


	3. Innocent

Chapter Three: Innocent

Eric had left the cemetary. Seeing all of his friends and family again…it just freaked him out. Red had already given him the long "You're gonna die, dumbass!" speech. But Eric knew better, he had to stay alive. He had to.

Anyways, he was walking to his old house to talk to Laurie. Suddenly…he got an eerie feeling. A feeling that was practically telling him to go back, back the other way. Back…to safety. Eric, being the curious one he is, walked closer, and the feeling got stronger.

He tried his best to ignore the sense and go inside. But when he touched the doorknob, the sense was throbbing in his head. He heard a voice in his mind, _"Go back…go back…"_. It repeated over and over, _"Go back…go back!"_. Like an idiot, Eric opened the door and screamed. Blood was surrounding in a corner. Around chunks of what was left of someone's body.

Eric's eyes were wide and he was now grasping the doorknob with white nuckles. Only one person had been in the house that day. Laurie. His sister, or what was left of her, at least. He backed up a step and then stumbled onto his back. He hit the ground hard, causing him to go out cold.

Meanwhile, a young redhead named Rebecca was sitting on the swing behind her home. She was now 12-years-old. She was so happy to finally be in 6th grade. But her happiness would soon come to an end. For she had no clue of what was going to happen to her soon.

The clouds above her were white and fluffy, pressing themselves against the blue sky. But the clouds suspiciously started to turn grey. "Huh?" Rebecca tilted her head up to see the clouds start swirling. She feared it was a tornado, but would soon realize it was much, _much_ worse.

"Mom, hey mom," she called. No reply came from inside the house. Rebecca started to get up and run, but was frozen in fear of what she saw. Standing before her were the ghosts of two people. Blue grey mists floted around them. Rebecca then took off running, but was getting nowhere. She felt herself be lifted off of the ground.

"No…way…" she whispered. "Oh, there is a way." Jackie chuckled. She pulled Rebecca back to her. Then, she made her eyes turn crimson…

_**Sorry! This is a short chapter because…well…I'm all out of ideas. This will be a short-ish story! But only cause I'm in school now…ugh.**_

_**Well, please R&R!**_


End file.
